Transmisión de Emociones
by Ale W
Summary: Rukia decide mostrarle sus sentmientos a Ichigo, mediante una forma peculiar. Un dibujo puede significar muchísimas cosas, o quizá ninguna.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

**Transmisión de emociones**

Se acercó a la ventana, con la vaga esperanza de poder divisarlo cerca, de tan si quiera reconocerle un pelo de ese cabello de tan distinguido color. Pero no había nadie.

Regresó cabizbaja a la cocina mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por sorprenderse al ser tan dependiente de él. Jamás lo había sido pero eso últimamente estaba cambiando. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba sentir cerca para que su alma estuviera calma. Sabía de antemano cómo era Ichigo, cualquier injusticia que viera, se abalanzaba sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Muchas veces quiso amarrarlo a la silla para que no saliera, ya que siempre en la semana llegaba golpeado por haber defendido a alguien allá afuera.

Se sintió egoísta, Ichigo lo hacía de buena fe y ella lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca.

Recogió un poco la cocina y después tomó una hoja de papel y unos colores que tenía regados por ahí y comenzó a dibujar sus conejitos favoritos. Estaba más que segura que Ichigo odiaba sus dibujos, pero para ella era sólo que Ichigo tenía muy mal gusto para el arte. Pero aún así, cual niña comenzó a dibujar un peculiar conejo de cabello naranja y a otro de cabello negro.

Se le pasó el tiempo dibujando sus gran obra de arte que no sintió cuando Ichigo atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Rukia, ya llegué! —gritó él con su típico tono de voz.

Rukia no movió ningún músculo y siguió dibujando.

Ichigo se extrañó de no ver la cabellera negruzca de Rukia asomarse para darle la bienvenida; encaró una ceja y comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar encontrándola tirada en el piso muy alegre dibujando.

—Enana, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando se dispuso a observar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Rukia, más ella no se lo permitió.

—No me llames enana, imbécil —escupió mordaz. Luego cayó en cuenta de que Ichigo ya estaba en casa, sano y salvo y sin ningún moratón visible por lo menos. Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué haces? —interrogó Ichigo sin si quiera prestarle atención a la grosería soltada por Rukia, para él eso ya era costumbre.

Rukia se levantó del suelo y tomó su dibujo en manos, luego en un movimiento ágil se lo pegó a la cara, mientras que Ichigo hacía viscos de lo cerca que tenía la hoja.

—Así no veo nada, bruta —dijo mientras tomaba el dibujo y comenzaba a alejarlo para tratar de tomarle coherencia al dibujo.

Rukia estaba impaciente, normalmente lo que quería se lo gritaba pero esta vez decidió recurrir a un dibujo que pudiera expresar sus sentimientos.

Ichigo suspiró y luego observó a Rukia por un momento. Rukia estaba expectante, jamás se imaginó diciéndole y menos dibujándole que se sentía sola, que lo necesitaba ahí con ella. Se mordió el labio e inspiró fuertemente.

Ichigo se acercó a ella mientras que al papel lo doblaba en dos, Rukia abrió los ojos con ilusión, pero pronto esa ilusión fue pisoteada pro un toro cuando Ichigo pasó de largo y se dirigió al bote de la basura.

—¡Qué demonios! —gritó Rukia al ver que Ichigo sin más, comenzaba a abrir el bote mientras bostezaba.

—¿Qué quieres qué haga? —preguntó Ichigo deteniéndose —Tus dibujos son una mierda Rukia, no entendí nada.

Rukia se golpeó la frente y se acercó peligrosamente a Ichigo mientras él desdoblaba la hoja.

—A menos de que este conejo o perro, no sé qué sea, esté apuntando a un bote, que yo quiero suponer es un bote de basura y la otra cosa lo esté alentando para que lo tire.

Ichigó le volvió a dar un vistazo al dibujo y luego divisó a Rukia.

—¿Qué? —interrogó al verla con la sien palpitándole.

—Sabes qué… —comenzó Rukia— mejor ya cállate y bésame.

**FIN**

**AY DIOS. Primer IchiRuki. Ojalá y les guste. **  
**Está escrito como alma que se la lleva el diablo, quizá tenga faltas de ortografía =/ **

**Gracias por leer (L Recuerden, cada review hace gordo de felicidad a un autor. HÁGANME GORDA 33**


End file.
